Top 10 Reasons Flynn Can Never Drink a Smoothie
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-This is an off the wall creation where I explore ten reasons why we see Flynn making smoothies but never being able to actually sit down and drink them.


**Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers RPM. I am not making a profit by writing this story.**

**Top Ten Reasons Why Flynn Can Never Drink a Smoothie**

_Reason #10:_ _There's just not enough time in the day._

Flynn is a mechanic. He may just be a simple mechanic, but he's a mechanic nonetheless. The poor blue ranger is always slaving away in the garage working on _other people's_ vehicles. The rangers are constantly on the go, so heaven forbid they don't have gas in their vehicles, or their tires are flat, or their engines don't work, or their vehicle gets dirty. Who has to fix those things? Flynn. That's who.

_Reason #9: There's just not enough fruit in the fridge._

Ranger Blue, believe it or not, actually eats the healthiest of all the rangers. The rest of the rangers insist on eating junk food and other such stuff that isn't very healthy for them. Flynn keeps telling them that they need to eat healthier, but do they listen to him? No! Anyways, needless to say, since the mechanic is the only one who really eats fruit, there's a short supply of fruit in the fridge. Yet there are _all sorts_ of other stuff in the fridge…

_Reason #8: Everyone else keeps using up all the milk._

By the time Flynn actually gets around to making a smoothie, which isn't very often, all the milk has already been used up. The rest of the rangers use it for cereal. Ranger Blue has even caught Ziggy on multiple occasions drinking it right out of the jug. It's kind of hard to make a smoothie without milk. It's just…fruit mush.

_Reason #7: There are never any clean glasses to drink out of._

Sure, everyone else has no problem dirtying glasses, but when it comes to cleaning them, Ranger Operator Series Blue always ends up doing that too. This kind of ties into Reason #10. When he's not busy making mechanical repairs, he's doing dishes. The rest of the rangers just let the dirty dishes pile up in the sink and on the counters.

_Reason #6: Flynn's blender doesn't like to cooperate with him._

Far too often, Ranger Blue's most prized possession—his blender—would short-circuit on him, or just not _blend_ stuff altogether. Sure, the blades in the blender would whirl around, but it just wouldn't cut for Flynn no matter how much he prodded and cheered it on. Of course, Summer is partially to blame. She's the one who got this blender for Flynn. Really though, what does _she_ know about blenders? She probably hasn't used a blender before in her life! This particular blender was probably just some cheap piece of scrap.

_Reason #5: Gem and Gemma keep causing the electricity to go out._

The hyperactive, bouncing off the walls, childish gold and silver rangers keep causing the electricity to go out. They constantly are going around the garage trying to figure out different ways to have "boom time!" They seem to have some weird sort of fetish for things that go boom. Gem and Gemma keep putting explosive detonating putty in the weirdest of places. Needless to say, the electricity in the garage keeps going out as a result. Since the blender needs electricity to operate, well, I think you get the picture.

_Reason #4: The Green Bags are complete and utter rip off!_

Flynn had decided to invest in getting some Green Bags to keep produce fresh after having seen an infomercial on television. They are supposedly designed to keep produce fresh longer. Yeah, and _that's_ why there are worms in the apples, and big brown spots on the bananas. The freaking produce is no better off in one of those Green Bags then it is setting out in the open on the counter or in the fridge. Stupid false advertising!

_Reason #3: Once he makes smoothies, Flynn usually has to leave. When he comes back, the smoothie has been setting out too long, and is therefore no longer good._

It never fails. The poor Scotsman can never drink one of his delectable smoothies _as soon_ as he finishes making it (more on that later…). He usually has to go somewhere and do something first. Ever noticed how when you eat an apple, how quickly it turns brown? Yeah, that's because the oxygen gets to it. Now imagine taking a bite of an apple, and not returning to finish said apple until hours later. What would that apple look like? Would you _want_ to eat that? My thoughts exactly.

_Reason #2: The ice maker is a piece of scrap too!_

So, there's an ice maker on the door of the fridge, but it's about as useful as a rubber band in a gun fight. All that lousy piece of scrap does is make a whole lot of noise and give Flynn a whole lot of headaches. He's tried too many times to count, but the accursed thing just _will not_ work for him. One thing about the blue ranger is if he's going to drink a smoothie, he _doesn't_ drink lukewarm smoothies.

_Reason #1: Flynn is a power ranger._

Maybe if Flynn had some other profession, he'd have the time to sit down, kick back, and enjoy a smoothie whenever he felt like it. However, he's a power ranger. There's not enough time in the day to do what Flynn _needs_ to do, much less to do what Flynn _wants_ to do. When he's not working on cars, washing dishes, trying to get the stupid blender to work, attempting to turn the electricity back on, or trying to get the stupid ice maker to work, he's out fighting Grinders and Attack Bots. This is all Venjix's fault!

**The End**

**A/N: I don't know what made me write this, but I do think it's interesting how we've never seen Flynn actually drink a smoothie. We've seen him fixing them a couple of times, but that's about it. This is probably another one of my off-the-wall creations, but that's me for you. I hope you liked it nevertheless. Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
